Rendezvous
by Aleksast
Summary: Las citas a ciegas de nada sirven cuando tienes a otra mujer en el corazón, aunque ésta no te haya correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y derechohabientes conexos.

"**Rendezvous"**

**Three-Shot**

**Rate/Clasificación: **T

_Aleksast, 2015_

_1_

Lo que sería un día normal para Makoto Hyuga, acabó siendo la oportunidad de su vida con lo que había comenzado como una broma. ¿Qué es un día normal? Si consideras que tu trabajo es mantener el monitoreo de las unidades EVA y en él ves toda clase de monstruos extraterrestres con variopintos colores y formas, pues es normal que vivas en un condominio que de milagro sobrevive en una ciudad devastada y sin tráfico. ¡Sin tráfico! ¿Quién no hubiera dado por una sola mañana sin un congestionamiento vial para poder llegar a tiempo a casa? Bueno, el caso es que Makoto llegaba a trabajar su larga rutina sin horario definido con la puntualidad de un perfecto reloj suizo.

Son las ocho de la mañana, y como siempre, se baña, se pone el uniforme, se arregla para estar presentable, toma su querido Toyota Corolla hacia el acceso más cercano al Geo Frente y ¡voilà! Llega como si nada al almuerzo que comparte con Shigeru y Maya.

– ¿Qué hay? – Shigeru le hace señas para que tome asiento en el comedor de NERV, en la mesa donde están.

– Lo de siempre, dormí tranquilamente, terminé de leer El Aleph de Borges y sólo cené tofú – contestó Makoto, sacando ordenadamente de su mochila sus alimentos perfectamente depositados en tuppers.

Al ver la forma delicada en que Makoto sacaba su comida, Shigeru alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto – Ni la jefa es tan meticulosa para comer... ¿Sucede algo? –

Frunciendo el ceño, hizo una mueca de extrañeza y respondió a la interrogante – ¿Debe suceder algo? No te entiendo, Shigeru – alzó los hombros y comenzó a devorar sus alimentos.

Con un suspiro de fastidio el rockero cuchicheó algo con Maya, quien había preferido mantener la boca cerrada y no meterse en las nada interesantes conversaciones o disputas de esos dos. Volteó a ver a Makoto que estaba totalmente enfocado en alimentarse y asintió discretamente, mientras que la mujer, la mayor de esos tres, soltó una risita infantil y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

– Te tenemos una cita a ciegas, hermano – le dijo Shigeru y Makoto casi se atraganta con un camarón que tenía en la boca – aliviánate, quizás esta mujer sea el amor de tu vida.

De alguna u otra forma lo convencieron para asistir, lo extraño del caso es que la cita era en la azotea de un edificio habitacional muy cercano al GeoFrente que, llamémoslo exagerada buena suerte, no había sufrido el menor daño, aunque estaba deshabitado, y el menú y los detalles correrían por cuenta de sus compañeros, para ello habían contactado una "compañía en desgracia" que todavía permanecía en la ciudad y que la crisis había provocado que estuviese dando las últimas dada la migración a otros puntos del país por parte de los neotokineses.

Gracias a que los ángeles se habían extinguido, figurativamente hablando, cada vez era menos el trabajo que tenía día a día, ahora mismo extrañaba que esos infelices le arruinaran fiestas familiares, juntadas en el XBOX live con otros gamers para jugar Gears of Wars online, e incluso la primer cita a ciegas, pues con sus contactos y echando mano de MAGGI, se dio cuenta de que la prospecto no era precisamente como se la habían descrito y que tenía antecedentes penales por robo y otras felonías.

Makoto era conocido por ser un genio de la tecnología, y a pesar de que su aspecto podría darle la estampa de pasivo, era un As para encontrar soluciones rápidas y eficaces cuando un problema técnico o estratégico se presentaba, claro, no mejor que la mayor Katsuragi, pero sus aportaciones lo hacían un ser invaluable, clave en el equipo. Además, su extrema precaución no era por mera paranoia, al ser un elemento tan importante en NERV había tenido instrucción militar durante algunos años, incluso tenía el grado de Teniente, por ello se cuidaba demasiado y estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, y de ahí su renuencia a citas de este tipo, donde se desconocía a la otra persona; lo peor del caso es que no tenía tiempo para investigarla, pero si la habían arreglado Maya y Shigeru había grandes posibilidades de que no fuera una maniaca delincuente que buscara raptarle y sacarle la sopa.

Pensando en la cita por la noche, salió del trabajo y dio varias vueltas por la ciudad como método para tranquilizarse, si algo lo torturaba en los últimos días era la ausencia de la jefa de operaciones, Misato Katsuragi, que a pesar de ser mayor que él por apenas siete años, en el fondo y en lo que respecta a su conducta fuera del trabajo, podría confundirse con una chica de su edad. Al llegar a casa se tendió sobre la cama y suspiró, se limpió los lentes y con resignación buscó en el guardarropa algún traje para esta ocasión especial, de todos modos y como él le dijo una vez a su camarada, "todo hombre debe tener en su casa un traje elegante, una buena biblioteca y un arma con al menos un cartucho de municiones". No era fanático de esas cosas, aunque conocía perfectamente el origen de cada arma, cómo desmontarla y también preparar explosivos caseros si se requerían en caso extremo.

Recordó la ocasión en que, en algún piso del GeoFrente había un stand de tiro que habitualmente estaba vacío, y gracias a su perseverante práctica fue entrenándose como tirador con varias armas cortas y sub fusiles, pero su favorita era la MK2 Lancer, un rifle de asalto que requería precisión por parte del tirador y que tenía una cadencia de tiros envidiable, pero pese a que la empresa que las fabricaba quedó en la quiebra durante el 2do impacto, NERV había requisado esas armas que serían valuadas en miles o millones de dólares para los coleccionistas más exigentes dada su escasez.

Una ocasión en que pensaba que estaba sólo, escuchó un ruido, unos pasos, luego disparos con una pistola pequeña de corto alcance, seis balazos certeros y por el ruido del impacto contra el objetivo, había dado en el blanco.

Se asomó, con las orejeras y las gafas plásticas para ver quien había entrado llevándose la sorpresa de que su superiora, la mismísima Misato Katsuragi, era quien disparaba con, efectivamente, una escuadra corta con un rango de disparo preciso de 10 metros, atinándole las seis veces a un objetivo que estaba a 25 metros de distancia, toda una hazaña. A juzgar por el maquillaje derramado por su cara había estado llorando, pero ni ese estado de depresión la hacía incompetente usando armas de fuego. Sin querer importunarla, se retiró en silencio, no evitando escuchar "Maldito Kaji" al menos una docena de veces en un rango de cinco minutos. Después de eso, volvió a suceder lo mismo algunas ocasiones, y él se retiraba, no creía preciso que un subordinado se acercara a su superiora cuando ésta andaba con ánimo caído, no era lo correcto, pero al salir de ese lugar, repetía esa consigna con algo más: "Maldito Kaji, no sé que haces, pero no mereces a esa mujer".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio y a sus derechohabientes conexos.

"**Rendezvous"**

**Three-Shot**

**Rate/Clasificación: **T

_Aleksast, 2015_

_2_

Sin reparar mucho en los detalles ante el espejo del tocador, salió de su apartamento hacia el garaje y encendió su automóvil, ingresando las indicaciones en la consola del navegador satelital, y sin más se fue rumbo a su destino.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio pudo ver algo que jamás se sacaría de la memoria, que intentaría retener por siempre en la cabeza. Era el mismísimo Shigeru Aoba quien, con el cabello ordenado, pulcro y reluciente recogido en una cola de caballo le abría la puerta vestido como valet parking, pidiéndole las llaves de su auto ceremoniosamente. Sonriendo accedió a que él se llevase el auto, mientras que Maya lo esperaba tras el portal con un lindo traje sastre, invitándolo a pasar al elevador, que parecía recién limpiado y adecuado con luces interiores y música ambiental.

– Le prometo que la espera será breve, señor – Maya musitó con tono sereno pese a sus ganas de soltar una risita por el estupefacto aspecto de su colega.

– Si tú y Shigeru se han esforzado en hacerla de personal de hotel de cinco estrellas, lo que está por venir debe ser algo muy bueno, espero que no sea una broma – para Makoto era raro que ambos hicieran el esfuerzo de rentar indumentaria ad hoc para la ocasión, hizo una breve pausa para finalmente resolver sus sospechas – ¿Alguien más de nuestro equipo se encuentra aquí?

– No, de hecho contratamos a un chef y a un mesero confiable, lo que queda de la empresa de banquetería, la que sobrevive en la ciudad – contestó la chica, tamborileando los dedos sobre la consola de botones del ascensor.

Él arqueó las cejas al ver cierto nerviosismo en la aprendiza de la Doctora Akagi – Les debo una, no ha comenzado la cita y ya estoy impresionado – el cumplido hizo que ella sonriera como solía hacerlo, inocentemente, con la gracia que era habitual en ella cuando no había batalla de por medio que tensara el ambiente en el GeoFrente.

Al abrirse las puertas que daban al último piso, notó que una alfombra roja estaba cuidadosamente puesta desde el ascensor hasta la mesa, haciendo una curva a la izquierda. Había una cortina negra que cubría donde estaba una de las sillas, en este caso, donde se encontraba sentada la cita a ciegas. Caminó siguiendo la ruta de la alfombra, y al correr la cortina para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se agrandaron, su pulso se aceleró y una sensación de algo revoloteándole en el vientre se hizo presente. Al verla tan hermosa en un vestido nuevo, perfectamente maquillada y con una sonrisa dibujada con suave pincel en sus labios, sonrió como nunca antes, y con esa emoción guardada en el corazón, tomó asiento y se acomodó la servilleta.

– Mayor… seguramente será una atrocidad de mi parte decírselo, pero se ve… se ve… – el nerviosismo no le permitía expresarse claramente, como si la lengua se le removiera convulsa en la boca, el aire se quedaba a medio camino… respiró profundamente y pudo recuperar el habla – muy, muy bien.

– Makoto, creo que te dije la otra vez que a solas sólo me digas Misato – respondió ella, comprensiva y también sorprendida al saber que la cita era con la persona en quien más confiaba en NERV, a quien encomendaba misiones secretas para sacar información confidencial y aclararse un poco en los motivos y objetivos de NERV – gracias, tú también te ves genial en ese traje.

– Cuesta acostumbrarse – suspiró, dando una breve mirada a su alrededor – la vista aquí es muy buena para observar la ciudad, a pesar de estar cerca del Geofrente, del trabajo, de los EVAs...

– Sí, en eso debo aceptar que Maya y Shigeru tienen buen ojo para esto… y son bastante persistentes – Misato lo comentaba mientras escrutaba de nuevo a su subordinado, realmente nunca pensó que fuese él la cita sorpresa que le habían conseguido.

– Yo tampoco estaba muy seguro de venir a una de estas cosas… usted sabe, siendo personal de NERV nuestra seguridad debe priorizarse y este tipo de cosas nos hace vulnerables a desconocidos… pero el que ellos dos fuesen los organizadores de esto me dio confianza para venir – secundó, luego respiró profundamente y otra vez volvió a su estado tranquilo de siempre.

– Lo sé, Makoto, yo no estaba muy convencida de venir por lo mismo y… bueno, por otras razones que no quisiera decirte para abrumarte – el tono entristecido de Misato era muy evidente, ya había pasado cierto tiempo tras el deceso de Kaji.

– No lo tiene que decir, ma… Misato, comprendo perfectamente su situación y entiendo que guarde luto por… el señor Kaji – Makoto se guardó sus comentarios respecto de ese hombre que recientemente habían liquidado, quien sabe por qué – no fue sensato que Maya y Shigeru le hiciesen venir, si no le molesta, me retiraré.

Ante eso Misato se levantó de la mesa abruptamente y negó con la cabeza, calmándose y volviendo a tomar asiento – No tienes por qué irte, Makoto… además, esta es una buena forma de olvidarme de todo eso, y realmente no te conozco bien pese al tiempo que hemos trabajado juntos.

En los ojos de su superiora vio esperanza y súplica, sobre todo esto último y evidentemente sabía que la mayor Katsuragi todavía no se reponía del todo respecto del deceso de su pareja, o lo que fuese, que era Kaji, e insisto en este hecho dada la afectación que tenía en la mujer que estaba por cumplir los treinta años. Él volvió a sentarse y no encontró palabras que decir, además era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a la mujer, no resistía verla ni remotamente vulnerable, verla a los ojos más de lo necesario en ese estado lograría quitarle el auto control y empezaría a ser dominado por la rabia y la impotencia. Entrelazó sus manos, esperando ver hacia donde iría esta conversación.

Misato entonces se volvió a acomodar en su sitio, miró a ambos lados, y retomó la palabra – ¿Crees que sepan algo acerca de las misiones a las que te he enviado? – hablar de este tema especialmente era muy delicado, por lo cual ambos tenían que responder con cautela y actuar con cuidado de sus pasos.

– No lo creo, no voy al mismo supermercado que ellos a hacer sus compras, mayor… de todas formas es un escape cada vez que me envía a llenar su alacena – contestó sin darle mucha importancia – de hecho quien podría saber de eso sería Shinji, a él le he consultado acerca de marcas y tipos de condimentos, pero nada en particular que pueda comprometerme como su ayudante personal, rol que hago con sumo placer.

– Shinji siendo vigilado las 24 horas y con escaso tiempo no puede hacer lo que tú por mí, además, tú eres al único al que le confiaría ese tipo de tareas – Misato soltó una risita inquieta, bebiendo del vaso de agua que tenía a medio llenar.

– Es un buen chico, a veces… me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad, esa soledad… sólo que yo siempre disfruté de ella, no como él que la sufre lo mismo que la incomprensión de todos y de sí mismo – Shinji para él era una víctima indefensa de las circunstancias, alguien con un sinfín de problemas en la cabeza que, para colmo, tenía que lidiar con otros tantos demasiado grandes para su edad, para su salud.

– Ha cambiado, o había cambiado, ahora lo noto peor que antes… – comentó ella, pero no queriendo hacer de Shinji el tema central de conversación, retomó un poco lo dicho por Makoto – ¿Entonces no eras de los que tenían un montón de chicas alrededor?

– No, de hecho prefería hacer otras cosas en vez de lo que los chicos de esa edad normalmente hacen, siempre estuve aprendiendo por mi cuenta, leía y repasaba la lección, y bueno… después de tanto tiempo estoy aquí, con usted – Makoto se sintió un poco azorado por la pregunta, pero sabía que tarde que temprano vendría – perdone que me siga dirigiendo a usted de esa manera, pero digamos que son costumbres que se van arraigando en uno.

– Comprendo… ¿Y ahora mismo no tienes ninguna conquista que te esté llamando de vez en cuando? Es aburrido centrarse en el trabajo nada más… a mí me gusta, pero me estresa demasiado a veces, sobre todo saber que no sabemos cosas que deberíamos saber ¿me entiendes? – en este momento Misato ya tenía una esperanza porque la respuesta fuere un rotundo no, algo de interés le despertaba ese hombre que le tenía una fidelidad irrestricta.

– Hay quienes tienen la gloria en sus manos y la disfrutan, y otros que sólo nacimos para contemplarla, no poseerla – contestó desde el fondo de su corazón como una declaración que sólo él entendería, con mucha suerte, su superiora leería entre líneas – creo que mi curiosidad en estos últimos meses se ha ido despertando, sí… pero son cosas que en este lugar no tienen oportunidad de saberse, en fin.

_Hay quienes tienen la gloria en sus manos… y otros que sólo nacimos para contemplarla_, esas palabras eran analizadas por la mujer de púrpura cabellera, mientras observaba atentamente al joven técnico y trataba de descifrar el verdadero significado de las mismas.

Continuaron en silencio, degustando tanto la sopa de champiñones como el primer plato que era una breve porción de cordero a las brasas con guarnición de un crocante de patatas en salsa pomodoro. Makoto no tenía idea qué estaría pensando la mayor Katsuragi, pero sentía cierta incomodidad el seguir hablando ahí, sentía la necesidad de un lugar más secreto, más íntimo, pero no tenía las agallas para proponérselo a ella, pues seguro se malentendería la oferta y probablemente se perdería esa confidencia entre ambos… resignado a que el día de mañana todo siguiera absolutamente igual, concluyó su cena tras acabar con el postre, como su educación se lo dictaba, dejaba que ella acabase primero y luego él fuese quien terminara. Y en este punto de esta cita que parecía condenada a apagarse para siempre, fue Misato quien dijo algo que ni en sueños pensaría que fuese a decirle.

– Vayamos a otro lugar… hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo – y así, ofreciéndole la mano, los dos se fueron en silencio, Maya vio en Misato una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde el incidente con el Sr. Kaji, y en Makoto una esperanza que auguraba lágrimas de felicidad.


End file.
